


Yellow

by Zamabi_Aldric



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Compatible con canon, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enamorarse, Eventos del manga, Fluff, M/M, Telescopio, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yellow de Coldplay, sengen, song-fic, ¿Qué más agregamos aquí?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamabi_Aldric/pseuds/Zamabi_Aldric
Summary: Senkuu ha pasado 3 días dificiles y los chicos le insisten para ir a un festival del día de San Valentín en el que estará Gen cantando¿Qué recuerdos vienen a él mientras cuando escucha la letra? ¿Por qué Gen no le invitó?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Kudos: 12





	Yellow

Era una noche despejada y con estrellas cuando escuchó esa canción.  
Él no era mucho de estar en esos festivales culturales o musicales que tenían en la universidad puesto que le parecían tediosos y pocas veces podías sorprenderte con algo que hicieran, pero tanto Chrome, Taiju como Kohaku le insistieron que debía dejar su proyecto a un lado para descansar.  
Y era verdad… Tenía tres días sin dormir solo por terminar su tesis, pero ya no estaba pensando claramente y ni siquiera con el café que tenía en el sistema lo ayudaba.  
Acepto más por obligación que por gusto porque sabía que se lo debía a los chicos.  
El evento se llevó a cabo en las áreas verdes entre la facultad de ciencias y artes.   
\- ¡Vamos, Senkuu! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Pidió Chrome mientras el sol se ocultaba y los antiguamente conocidos “Equipo de la fuerza” junto a Yuzuriha, Ryusui, Francois y Ruri, les hacían señas con los brazos. Los chicos estaban sentados en el césped en un pequeño círculo improvisado donde platicaban de la vida ahora y como se estaban adaptando.  
– ¡Senkuu! ¡Qué sorpresa que estés aquí! – exclamó Ryusui y rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Senkuu.   
A los demás les sorprendió que Senkuu haya aceptado la invitación pero le recibieron con una sonrisa y alegría además las chicas reían con complicidad. Él también estaba feliz de verlos luego de un tiempo pero faltaba alguien y por más que lo buscaba detrás de los más altos o cerca de su lugar.  
¿Dónde estaba el mentalista?  
– ¿Y Gen? –  
– ¡Oh! ¿No te lo dijo? – intervinó Kohaku –. Se va a presentar en el concurso de talentos, es el primero en lista. Todos vinimos por eso –anunció orgullosa.  
No habían hablado demasiado en la última semana pero sin duda habría asistido si le hubiese dicho que se presentaba en ese evento. Después de todo eran cercanos ¿No? Lo dejaría todo de lado si él le hubiese dicho de ello.  
Algunos notaron el silencio incómodo que se hizo pero no pudieron decir nada porque las luces bajaron y se anunció la tercera llamada para iniciar.   
Se sentaron con sus más allegados en seguida. Senkuu al lado de Chrome y Taiju mientras que ellos tenían del otro lado a Ruri y Yuzuriha respectivamente. Los más altos como Hyoga, Tsukasa y Ryusui estarían atrás para dejar ver lo más posible aunque Francois insistió en estar al lado de su Ryusui.  
El presentador fue el profesor encargado de la carrera de artes   
– ¡Buenas noches, chicos! ¡El día de hoy es un día especial para todas las parejas como podemos ver! ¡Es por eso es que esté festival conmemora al amor y a algunos amigos! –   
– Senkuu ¿No estás emocionado porque Gen se va a presentar? –Ryusui cuestionó extasiado.  
– Supongo… – por lo mismo de que era muy tedioso el discurso antes de que presentarán a los participantes es que le parecía un fastidio esos eventos. Pero le parecía aun más extraño que todos supieran de la presentación menos él ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el plan del mentalista?  
Los demás interpretaron eso como tristeza por lo que uno de los chicos decidió intervenir ya que no le gustaba la tensión que habían formado.  
– ¡Vamos, Senkuu! –Taiju le abrazo por la espalda y lo levantó de su asiento – Es de Gen de quién hablamos, vamos a divertirnos por él y le daremos todo nuestro apoyo.   
Senkuu miró con confusión a Taiju pero al ver que todos se relajaban un poco rió.   
Claro que iba a apoyar a Gen, no tenía planeado no hacerlo para comenzar. Si el mayor no le había dicho que era lo que iba a hacer seguramente era porque quería sorprenderlo con algo.  
Los aplausos en el fondo les sacaron del momento y el presentador anunció a Gen, quién entró al escenario junto a una guitarra, vitores y porras de muchas partes, aunque podía asegurar en 10 billones por ciento de que su grupo era el que más fuerza tenía.  
Él también quiso liberar un poco de estrés acumulado y cuando los aplausos iban bajando su intensidad se unió a la porra personal de Asagiri Gen.  
– ¡Vamos, mentalista! – exclamó con ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacerse escuchar.  
Los chicos sonrieron luego de ver que Senkuu ya se encontraba más relajado.   
Ese era el efecto que dejaba Gen en Senkuu y les agradaba.  
– ¡Hola mundo! –Habló con el micrófono mientras un chico del staff le colocaba un banco alto detrás – Esta noche las estrellas son hermosas ¿No lo creen? –inmediatamente varios dirigieron su cabeza hacia arriba dándose cuenta que la noche ahora les cubría y se mostraban algunas constelaciones. Gen rió por la acción de varios – Por eso está noche aprovechando este manto estrellado quiero dedicar esta canción para un chico muy especial en mi corazón –anunció antes de sentarse en el banco y afinar la guitarra acústica.  
Senkuu escuchó como algunos acordes sueltos eran tocados y luego una batería entraba para ser su acompañamiento mientras que su grupo de amigos gritaba eufórico.  
Chrome giró a verlo con una mirada extasiada pero él no comprendió a que se debía  
– Senkuu ¿Acaso no conoces la canción? –exclamo tratando de ser escuchado por el volumen de los parlantes y gritos.  
– ¡A pesar de haberla escuchado, no sabe exactamente que dice! – Taiju afirmó por él consciente de que sería una nueva experiencia.  
– No la recuerdo exactamente – respondió entre los últimos aplausos antes de que dejarán escuchar un poco más de la melodía y luego la voz suave de Gen.  
“Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow  
Por alguna razón que desconoció en ese momento, Senkuu recordó cuando se enamoró de Gen.  
A él poco podía importarle algo tan trivial como un cumpleaños puesto que su padre había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás y nadie en ese lugar podría saber que era su cumpleaños.  
Y ciertamente lo había olvidado, en aquel entonces estaba tan concentrado en su labor de regresar a toda la humanidad a como era antes que no recordó se trataba de esa fecha.   
Por ello cuando le vendaron los ojos, creyó que le habían traicionado en la aldea pero se sorprendió cuando Gen le recibió junto a los aldeanos con un telescopio como regalo de cumpleaños.   
En verdad estaba feliz por ello, le recordaba a uno de sus primeros hallazgos para dedicarse por completo a la ciencia.  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"  
Y si recordaba un poco más allá de ese recuerdo algo lejano, Senkuu recordó quedarse al final de esa noche con Gen mientras todos los aldeanos fueron a descansar.  
Gen no quería dejarlo solo y le esperaba para irse juntos a su cabaña.  
– ¿Te gusta? –   
– Es un excelente trabajo considerando que hicieron esto en 3 días y con pocas referencias – fue sincero luego de memorizar la nueva posición de la osa mayor con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Gen rió ocultando sus manos en su abrigo.  
– Bueno, hice lo que pude pero seguramente con tu ayuda pudimos avanzar más, es solo que quería sorprenderte.  
So then I took my turn   
Oh, what a thing to have done   
And it was all yellow  
Senkuu desvió un poco la mirada del cielo estrellado que se presentaba en esa noche e inspeccionó a Gen quién lo veía con una suave sonrisa mientras apreciaba el brillo que sus ojos daban en esa noche.  
Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
You know I love you so   
You know I love you so  
Gen observó el cuello de Senkuu y descendió hasta su clavicula, hasta donde la ropa le permitía ver.  
Para Gen, Senkuu era tan brillante ante las constelaciones y todo lo que estaba haciendo era igual.  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow  
Ahora recordaba cuando estaban formando al Perseo. La noche antes de zarpar, Senkuu sabía que tenía que llevar a una pequeña tripulación consigo.  
Habló con Ryusui sobre a quienes deberían llevar para la misión que tenían planeada en conseguir respuestas a la petrificación de hace miles de años.  
– Ryusui –le interrumpió cuando el mayor le mencionaba a los chicos del equipo de la fuerza.  
El rubio notó la seriedad en el tono que empleo Senkuu y guardo silencio.  
– ¿Gen no está incluido en la lista? – La mirada determinada de Senkuu irradiaba un ligero toque de enojo. Eso solo pudo hacer sonreír al más alto.  
– Ciertamente no lo había considerado pero ya que lo mencionas debe ser incluido aunque… Creo que ya sabes que solo subirán al barco si quieren, de otra manera no puedo obligarlos –  
Los ojos carmesí de Senkuu solo brillaron en a la luz de la tenue vela.  
– ¡Por supuesto que vendrá! Necesitamos a ese mentalista por cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir –   
.  
A la mañana siguiente, Ryusui nombró a los tripulantes del Perseo e hizo una pausa larga.   
– ¿Así que ya están todos? Bien, todo el mundo fuera – anunció Asagiri con un tono cantarín.  
– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tú, eres el último Gen!  
– ¡¿En serio?! – No entendía porque le habían elegido ya que todos los mencionados anteriormente son demasiado fuertes –. Ajaja… soy inútil, mi nivel de poder es un desastre.  
– No sabemos contra qué enemigo nos enfrentaremos. Si no usamos a nuestro mentalista para eso, ¿Entonces en qué eres bueno, idiota? – Senkuu dijo con confianza y sorna notando después las caras de incomodidad de Asagiri, debatiendo entre si debía quedarse en ese lugar que parecía seguro o ir a la aventura.  
Por un momento pensó que no subiría, pero al verlo caminar la tabla con lamentaciones solo pudo sonreír con pretensión ocultando su alegría. Sabía que había dado en el clavo.   
No solo lo necesitaba para enfrentarse al hombre del “Why” sino también porque lo quería ahí con él para que sea lo que viniera, estuviera a su lado.  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow  
Gen continuaba cantando y manteniendo a las parejas felices recitando o susurrando la canción las unas a las otras llegando a ver risas como lágrimas de alegría.  
Taiju había sido uno de los que se había atrevido a cantarle a Yuzuriha y la castaña sonreía con un enorme sonrojo.  
And your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
.  
.  
Ansiedad es lo que podría definir que le recorrió con lo último dicho.  
Ahora recordaba su corta estancia en Estados Unidos, dónde Gen fue “secuestrado” por el reino del Dr. Xeno y Stanley siendo que en realidad era un espía infiltrado.  
El miedo que sintió en ese momento no se comparó con el que sintió cuando Gen, Chrome y Magma tuvieron que llevar el teléfono a Taiju y Yuzuriha en las Stone Wars… No, sabía que ellos tenían armas especializadas que podían hacer más daño que las primitivas lanzas y flechas que usaban.  
Temió por la vida de Gen, de su mentalista que por un momento creyó que iba a morir y pedía que si había alguien ahí arriba o cualquier fuerza que le escuchase para ocupar el lugar del mentalista, lo haría.

Fue tan irónico cuando él fue quién casi muere por una de las armas de Stanley y Gen regresó con ellos intacto.

Recibió un regaño luego de días de enojo por parte de Gen mientras huían de la furia de Stan.  
– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Qué sucedía si no funcionaba?! – Gritó el mentalista en su camarote improvisado luego de que engañaron a Stan con el paso de Panamá.  
– ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Recibir todas las balas? Debía protegerme al menos con algo aunque fuese experimental  
– Senku – usualmente Gen no omitía el honorifico “–chan” en su nombre cuando hablaban, pero cuando se encontraba molesto, lo hacía e Ishigami se estremeció ante el tono severo – Pudiste morir ¿No lo entiendes? Se arriesgaron mucho al mencionarle cosas a Luna, me preocupé mucho cuando apenas regresé y los chicos me dijeron que te habían disparado. Solo quería salir de ahí para ver como estabas –   
Senkuu suspiró dejando salir el aire guardado. Sabe que hizo las cosas de manera improvisada y sin pensarlo demasiado, pero en verdad que quería protegerlo de todo.  
– También me preocupaste… – confesó en un susurro.  
Luego de esa frase, su mentalista lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
– Me alegro tanto de que estés bien –   
El abrazo siguió por unos minutos en los que decían cuanto se habían extrañado y Gen revisando las cicatrices de Senkuu mientras esté decía como fue la experiencia.  
.  
Puede decir que esa fue de sus pocas peleas severas que tuvieron pero aprendió la lección de ya no arriesgar tanto su vida a menos de que tengan un plan más detallado.  
It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

Durante el tiempo que durmieron juntos en su cabaña, notó que Gen tenía facciones finas, las cuales podía apreciar a la luz de la luna durante las noches de verano.   
Se sorprendió a si mismo tocando las mejillas blancas como porcelana y sentir el suave cabello blanco en su mechón que le hacía especial. En otras ocasiones tocaba su marca que a veces parecía tener vida, percatándose de que era hermoso en cualquier momento ya fuese de día o de noche.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

Sonrió, elevó la cabeza notando el manto negro con brillantes estrellas que cubría el cielo y luego la bajó en dirección al escenario, donde Gen brillaba como ninguna otra persona en todo ese mar de gente.   
Las luces amarillas, blancas, moradas, rosas y azules le daban incluso un toque mágico a su presencia pero sabía que él era esa magia que le faltaba a su vida.  
Gen brillaba y las estrellas sabían eso.

– ¡Te amo, Senku-chan! – Dijo luego de que los aplausos se calmarán y sus amigos dejarán de gritar que era el mejor.  
– ¡También te amo, mentalista! – gritó con una sonrisa autosuficiente

Se veían a los ojos a pesar de todo encontrándose el rojo y el celeste sabiendo que lo que tenían era especial.  
Después de todo, la sorpresa del mentalista no estuvo tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy en serio sorprendida de que esto me salió de la nada un día que no podía aguantar más y luego de que la escuché en mi lista de reproducción.   
> Bien, debo decir que llevó un tiempo escuchando la canción, pero nunca le había dado el significado o le había dado importancia a la letra porque no me parecía tan especial.  
> Pero un día de mayo-junio mi amigo me etiquetó en una traducción, es entonces que la encontré tan especial. Me dedicó esta canción porque una vez le comenté me gustaba mucho esta banda desde que soy niña, jamás creí que lo tomará en cuenta para esto ya que a él le gusta mucho “My chemical romance”  
> Agradezco mucho a quienes me apoyaron porque me dio inspiración y ganas ya que la idea la tengo desde hace un tiempo, pero no me atrevía a escribirlo por miedo a que fuera OOC o me fallará algo de los acontecimientos de la historia.   
> De no ser por ciertas personas, la historia jamás habría visto la luz. Gracias por tu apoyo.   
> Si has leído hasta acá muchas gracias y puedes dejarme los kudos o votos (apenas supe cómo funcionan) o un comentario o quizá si es que lo deseas. Espero te haya gustado.


End file.
